Il va neiger
by DameLicorne
Summary: Septembre 1977. La septième année de Lily et des Maraudeurs commence. Lily n'a qu'une envie, éviter James au maximum. Mais voilà qu'il lui demande quelque chose de singulier... Pas de bal, pas d'appartements communs, pas d'assassinat parental...
1. Drôle de début d'année

_Merci à Steamboat Willie pour son regard et ses suggestions et, bien sûr, à J.K. Rowling, pour son œuvre que j'ai tant aimée._

_Je modifie la forme de mon histoire, afin de bien distinguer les six (petits) chapitres dont elle est composée, et la publier telle que je l'ai déjà mise sur d'autres sites.  
_

* * *

Le Poudlard Express roulait à vive allure, à travers la campagne anglaise. Dans un compartiment se trouvaient plusieurs Gryffondor de Septième année, dont Lily Evans et sa meilleure amie, Cathlyn Vaughn. Bien qu'elles se soient déjà écrit de nombreuses fois durant les vacances, les deux jeunes filles se racontaient ce qu'elles avaient fait, avec moult détails. Tout à coup, un jeune homme ouvrit la porte du compartiment. Aussitôt, Lily se détourna et leva les yeux au ciel, agacée.

- Est-ce que je pourrais te parler un instant, Lily, s'il-te-plaît ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Potter, tu es lourd, j'aimerais vraiment que tu me lâches ! s'écria-t-elle. L'année n'est même pas encore commencée !

- Je ne te demanderai pas de sortir avec moi, c'est promis, je voudrais juste que tu écoutes un instant ce que j'ai à te dire, puis je sortirai du compartiment sans rien te demander de plus, je t'assure, lui dit-il d'un ton inhabituellement sérieux.

La jeune fille fit une moue dubitative, leva les yeux au ciel, avant d'acquiescer.

- Bon, voilà, je voudrais te dire que je suis vraiment désolé, Lily. Cet été, je me suis rendu compte que je m'étais comporté comme un imbécile, vis-à-vis de toi. Je comprends tout à fait que ma présence t'insupporte, parce que je me suis conduit comme un parfait crétin, et que ce n'était pas en jouant à ce jeu-là que j'avais des chances de plaire à une fille comme toi. Alors voilà, j'ai décidé d'arrêter de me comporter comme un idiot. Et je voulais te demander une faveur : si mon nouveau comportement ne te rebute pas, est-ce que tu veux bien me considérer comme n'importe quel autre Gryffondor, Lily, s'il-te-plaît ?

La jeune fille était bouche bée.

- Je ne te demande pas de me répondre tout de suite, et j'imagine bien que tu ne me croiras pas sans preuve, poursuivit-il. Mes sentiments pour toi n'ont pas changé, mais j'arrête d'essayer de te les imposer, je vais te respecter et te laisser respirer - ce que j'aurais dû faire dès le départ. Et si nous pouvions avoir des rapports de franche camaraderie, voire d'amitié, j'en serais vraiment heureux. Voilà, merci de m'avoir écouté.

Il lui fit un sourire timide, et sortit du compartiment.

Lily était toujours sidérée. Cathlyn s'écria :

- Eh ben ça alors ! Je n'aurais jamais cru entendre un truc pareil de sa part !

Lily reprit ses esprits, et dit :

- C'était vraiment le vrai Potter ? Vous croyez que quelqu'un a usé de Polynectar, ou l'a mis sous Imperium ?

Après concertation, les occupants du wagon conclurent que James Potter semblait tout à fait sain d'esprit. Lily poussa un grand soupir de soulagement et, un sourire rayonnant sur les lèvres, se cala confortablement dans son siège et s'exclama :

- Je crois qu'il va neiger, mais c'est une année qui commence rudement bien ! J'espère qu'il va vraiment tenir parole.


	2. Automne et hiver

En effet, James Potter tint parole. Lily, de son côté, fit l'effort de passer par-dessus ses a priori, afin de le considérer comme les autres Gryffondor. Cathlyn dit un jour à Lily qu'elle trouvait l'atmosphère de leur maison plus agréable, plus légère, depuis ce début d'année. Lily n'en avait pas vraiment pris conscience, mais elle appréciait, elle aussi, et souriait beaucoup plus volontiers. Elle se surprit même à sourire à James, comme elle souriait à d'autres.

Le jeune homme la trouvait de plus en plus belle, et la voir aussi gaie, depuis qu'elle ne s'énervait plus contre lui, lui donnait l'impression d'avoir le coeur qui éclate. Il était souvent tenté de se rapprocher d'elle, lui prendre la main, essayer de l'embrasser, chercher à la séduire, mais il se retenait. Il voulait vraiment la laisser libre, et préférait la voir heureuse comme ça, que malheureuse d'être harcelée par lui.

Remus Lupin, l'un des meilleurs amis de James, était aussi un ami de Lily. Ils avaient sympathisé en cinquième année, lorsqu'ils étaient tous deux devenus préfets de Gryffondor. Lily désapprouvait les actions des Maraudeurs, leur petite bande, et trouvait que Remus ne les retenait pas assez, mais elle appréciait le garçon. Il leur arrivait parfois de travailler ensemble, généralement avec d'autres amis. James et Sirius Black, qui avaient toujours eu tendance à se comporter en dilettantes, se greffèrent de plus en plus souvent au groupe de travail. Peter Pettigrow, le quatrième Maraudeur, peinait souvent sur ses devoirs. Lily s'aperçut que ses trois amis l'aidaient fréquemment à se maintenir à flot. À la façon dont ils le faisaient, elle comprit que cela faisait longtemps qu'ils agissaient ainsi. Elle se rendait compte que les quatre garçons étaient plus profonds qu'il n'y semblait au premier abord, et que leur amitié était forte et vraie.

* * *

Fin novembre, un vendredi soir, les Septième année de Gryffondor avaient passé la soirée à discuter de tout et de rien autour de la cheminée. Depuis que James ne passait plus son temps à séduire Lily, elle ne le fuyait plus, et ses amis et elle s'étaient rapprochés des Maraudeurs. Il était tard, presque tous étaient allés se coucher. Lily, Cathlyn et Helen Wellings prirent congé et se levèrent pour rejoindre leurs lits. Regardant James, Lily s'arrêta et s'adressa à lui pensivement :

- C'est vraiment dommage, je trouve...

Le coeur du jeune homme manqua un battement, et il déglutit.

- Qu'est-ce qui est dommage, Lily ?

- Que tu ne m'aies pas laissé voir le vrai James plus tôt, précisa-t-elle d'un ton navré. Il me plaît bien plus que l'arrogant crétin de Potter, finit-elle malicieusement.

Le laissant bouche bée, elle rejoignit ses camarades dans l'escalier menant à leur dortoir, dans lequel les trois filles se précipitèrent pour glousser et parler de ce qui venait de se passer à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

- Lily... a dit... que je... que je lui plaisais... Les gars, je suis mort et je suis au Paradis, c'est ça ? déclara James, pâle comme un linge, en s'affaissant contre le dossier de son fauteuil.

- Mmmmm non, je ne crois pas, Jamesie, lui rétorqua Sirius, qui se retenait à grand-peine de rire.

- Bon, alors je suis en train de dormir, je ne vois pas d'autre explication... conclut-il de la même voix atone.

Remus le pinça aussitôt.

- Aïe ! Eh, oh, Lunard, non mais ça ne va pas, la tête ? s'écria James, se redressant et reprenant des couleurs, sous le coup de la colère.

- Ah, tu vois, mon cher Cornedrue, lui répondit celui-ci, avec un sourire en coin, tu es bien vivant et bien réveillé, te voilà rassuré !

Ledit Cornedrue jeta un regard noir à son ami, qui lui répondit malicieusement :

- Toujours prêt à rendre service à mes compagnons de maraude !

Il se cala dans son fauteuil, attrapa un livre qui traînait, et fit mine de lire. Voyant le livre tressauter régulièrement, trahissant le fou rire silencieux de son ami, James intensifia vainement son regard noir. Sirius intervint :

- Là, mon vieux, je ne sais pas comment tu as fait, mais visiblement, tu as une touche avec la fille de tes rêves - et je n'aurais pas parié une noise dessus, pourtant, il n'y a pas si longtemps !

- Oh oui, oh oui, s'écria Peter, en sautant sur place, ça y est, James, tu vas pouvoir sortir avec elle !

- Tout doux, tout doux, Queudver, tempéra Remus en relevant le nez de son bouquin. Si Cornedrue se met à faire n'importe quoi, je crois qu'il pourra faire une croix définitive sur Lily.

Celui-ci prit un air malheureux.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Remus, si tu continues à rester toi-même, et que tu ne cèdes pas à la tentation, elle ne te fuira pas. Laisse faire le temps.

* * *

Au retour des vacances de Noël, plusieurs Gryffondor s'échangèrent des cadeaux, dans la salle commune. Lily se dirigea vers James et lui tendit un paquet. Il déballa avec surprise un nécessaire à balai.

- Merci, Lily, c'est une super idée ! lui dit-il, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Mais je croyais que tu ne t'intéressais pas au Quidditch !

- Ça, c'est ce que je disais à un certain Poursuiveur de ma connaissance, pour qu'il me lâche les basques... Mais j'ai toujours suivi les matchs, et encouragé notre équipe, en fait, lui avoua-t-elle en riant.

Il joignit son rire au sien, avant de lui tendre un paquet qu'elle défit, y trouvant un bel ouvrage sur les potions. Ravie, elle lui sourit et lui dit :

- Merci beaucoup, James, je vais me régaler ! Je préfère nettement ton cadeau de cette année au parfum de l'an dernier, ajouta-t-elle, l'air mutine.

Il blêmit aussitôt.

- Ça... ça... ça ne t'avait pas plu ?

- Eh bien... commença-t-elle en se mordant les lèvres. D'abord, tu m'agaçais tellement que tout ce qui venait de toi me donnait des boutons. Ensuite, ce n'était pas vraiment mon style de parfum, finit-elle, gênée, en regardant le sol.

James déglutit difficilement.

- Un cadeau de crétin prétentieux et arrogant, hein, glissa-t-il tout bas, n'osant la regarder.

Lily cherchait encore ses mots lorsque Peter s'interposa entre eux, afin de leur faire admirer le coquillage que lui avait offert Remus.

* * *

C'était jour de sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Et il faisait particulièrement froid, en ce mois de février. Afin de plus vite se retrouver au chaud, aux Trois-Balais, les Septième année de Gryffondor s'étaient séparés en petits groupes, pour faire leurs différents achats. James et Lily s'étaient retrouvés seuls à se diriger vers la librairie. Remarquant que Lily avait les lèvres bleues, James lui dit doucement :

- Tu as l'air frigorifiée.

Elle hocha la tête.

- Tiens, lui dit-il, joignant le geste à la parole, prends ma cape.

- Pas question ! s'écria-t-elle, indignée.

- Pourquoi ? lui demanda-t-il, l'air blessé.

- Parce que je ne veux pas que tu aies froid à cause de moi ! expliqua-t-elle, tout en tentant de lui remettre sa cape.

- Dans ce cas, il y a peut-être une solution, dit-il en sortant sa baguette.

Il jeta un sort sur la cape, qui s'élargit considérablement.

- Voilà, tu devrais avoir moins froid comme ça, lui dit-il en lui tendant la moitié de la cape, tout en s'emmitouflant dans l'autre.

- Merci, James, c'était une bonne idée, lui répondit-elle, avec un sourire, une fois bien au chaud.

Lorsque, deux heures plus tard, ils rejoignirent leurs amis aux Trois-Balais, ils s'étaient considérablement rapprochés sous la cape sans s'en rendre compte, et riaient doucement de ce que venait de dire Lily. Ils ne remarquèrent pas les regards de surprise de leurs amis, que ceux-ci s'empressèrent de cacher.


	3. Printemps

Le printemps commençait à peine. Tard le soir, dans la Salle Commune, Lily releva la tête de son parchemin. Elle était bien contente d'avoir fini son devoir d'Arithmancie, qui lui avait donné du fil à retordre. Elle s'apprêtait à se plonger dans un devoir de Botanique, lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que James lisait, seul, au coin du feu. Elle décida de faire une pause, et s'assit sur le canapé, non loin de lui.

- Tu lis quoi, James ? l'interrogea-t-elle au bout de quelques instants.

Surpris, il releva les yeux de son livre et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez. Puis il lui sourit et, lui montrant le livre :

- C'est sur le Code international du secret magique, pour le prochain devoir d'Histoire de la magie.

Elle opina.

- James... Il y a un truc que j'aimerais savoir, lui dit-elle, les yeux dans le vague.

- Quoi donc, Lily ? lui demanda-t-il, décontenancé.

- Au début de l'année, quand tu m'as annoncé ton changement d'attitude, tu m'as dit que tes sentiments pour moi n'avaient pas changé... dit-elle d'une petite voix timide.

Il hocha la tête en lui souriant doucement.

- Alors voilà ce que j'aimerais bien savoir, James : quels sont tes sentiments pour moi ? finit-elle, écarlate, en regardant le plafond.

Il la fixa un instant, interloqué.

- Tu ne le sais pas ? Je suis incapable de compter le nombre de fois où je t'en ai parlé !

La jeune fille le fixa et se mit à rire, sans joie.

- Le fabuleux et merveilleux Potter qui faisait tout pour convaincre l'extraordinaire Lily Evans qu'elle avait tout à gagner à sortir avec lui !

- Je reconnais que c'était assez crétin, et totalement inadapté, avoua-t-il en rougissant, tout en regardant le tapis à ses pieds.

- Je n'arrive même pas à comprendre que tu aies autant persévéré, à vrai dire, vu le peu de succès que tu rencontrais avec moi.

- Ben justement, Lily... C'est parce que c'était toi... Si ce n'avait été qu'une réaction d'orgueil, j'aurais abandonné au bout de quelques semaines ou mois, mais là... dit-il, toujours absorbé par la contemplation du tapis.

- Là quoi ? insista-t-elle.

- Il y a bien longtemps que tu occupes mes pensées, Lily Evans, expliqua-t-il en se redressant et en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Bien longtemps que je t'admire, que je t'apprécie, que j'aime t'écouter, te voir agir. Bien longtemps que je rêve de toi la nuit. Bien longtemps, Lily, que je suis amoureux de toi. Plus encore qu'amoureux, même. Je t'aime, Lily, tout simplement, et je ne crois pas pouvoir m'empêcher de t'aimer un jour.

Rouge jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, il se remit à contempler le tapis. Lily l'observait, assimilant ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Tout doucement, elle se blottit contre lui, glissa sa main dans la sienne, et dit d'une toute petite voix, pleine de larmes contenues :

- Il y a longtemps que j'avais deviné James derrière Potter. Mais plus James me plaisait, et plus Potter m'horripilait. Plus tu me poursuivais de tes assiduités, et moins j'imaginais les choses possibles, entre nous... Alors cette année, depuis que tu laisses toute la place au vrai James... je suis tombée totalement et profondément amoureuse de toi, James Potter... Moi aussi, je t'aime...

Le silence se fit. Le coeur de James battait à tout rompre, mais il n'osait bouger, hésitant à croire à son bonheur, savourant le moment. Puis il tourna son regard vers celui de Lily, et tous ses doutes furent balayés. Ils se sourirent, et James entoura Lily de ses bras. Ils s'embrassèrent, doucement, tendrement, passionnément, faisant passer dans ce baiser tout l'amour que leurs mots n'avaient fait qu'effleurer.

De nombreux baisers plus tard, Lily observait James, une lueur amusée dans les yeux. Elle lui souffla :

- Il y a quelque chose que tu ne m'as pas encore demandé, cette année...

Il la regarda, surpris :

- Tu veux vraiment que je te le demande ?

Elle hocha la tête tout en lui souriant.

- Lily Evans, veux-tu sortir avec moi ?

- Oh oui, James, je veux bien ! s'exclama-t-elle, le regardant amoureusement.

Il la serra dans ses bras et s'écria :

- Yahou ! Je suis le plus heureux des hommes ! Ça mériterait des feux d'artifice dans tout Poudlard, ça !

Elle le regarda, inquiète et, avant qu'elle ne prenne la parole, il reprit :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais bien que tu n'aimerais pas une telle publicité, alors je ne le ferai pas pour de vrai.

Elle souffla, soulagée, déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et se blottit contre lui.

- Mon Maraudeur préféré se serait vraiment assagi ?

- Maraudeur un jour, Maraudeur toujours, Lily... Mais tu as certainement remarqué que nos blagues, depuis le début de l'année, étaient plus raisonnables, non ?

- Des blagues raisonnables ! pouffa-t-elle. La bonne influence de Remus a enfin agi ?

- Plutôt celle d'une jolie rousse aux yeux verts... dit-il doucement, en lui embrassant les cheveux.

Se redressant, il s'exclama, avant de filer dans son dortoir :

- Ma Lily chérie, je vais te montrer trois de mes secrets de Maraudeur !


	4. Secrets

La jeune fille, surprise, fixait l'escalier vide. Elle retint à grand-peine une exclamation de surprise, lorsque la tête de James apparut tout à coup devant elle. Elle tendit la main pour le toucher.

- Une cape d'invisibilité ? Ça alors, je n'en avais jamais vu !

- Elle me vient de mon père, lui expliqua-t-il.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi les Maraudeurs se sont si peu fait attraper, malgré leurs nombreux méfaits, pouffa-t-elle.

Il lui sourit franchement, ôta la cape de ses épaules et la déposa sur le dossier d'un fauteuil. Il sortit alors un parchemin de sa poche, posa sa baguette dessus, et chuchota :

- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

Lily écarquilla les yeux. Un plan de Poudlard venait d'apparaître sous ses yeux. De nombreux petits points s'y trouvaient, accompagnés de noms. Elle chercha fébrilement la tour de Gryffondor, et vit, près de la cheminée, les deux leurs.

- Où avez-vous trouvé une telle carte, James ?

- Regarde, Lily, ce qui est écrit tout en haut, lui désigna-t-il.

Elle tourna les yeux vers l'inscription, qu'elle n'avait pas encore remarquée : "Messieurs Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue, spécialistes en assistance aux Maniganceurs de Mauvais Coups, sont fiers de vous présenter la Carte Du Maraudeur." Elle le regarda, perplexe.

- Lunard, c'est Remus, Queudver c'est Peter, Sirius est Patmol, et moi Cornedrue.

Elle posa une main devant sa bouche, stupéfaite.

- Vous... vous... comment avez-vous fait ? C'est de la très haute magie !

- Oh, il nous a fallu trois ans pour la mettre au point, tu sais, lui répondit-il en lui souriant doucement.

- Avec un tel niveau, je comprends pourquoi tu te permets de ne pas toujours écouter en cours, se mit-elle à rire.

Il joignit son rire au sien, puis lui avoua :

- Tous les soirs, avant de m'endormir, je regarde le point te représentant, et je te souhaite bonne nuit.

Émue, elle l'embrassa doucement.

- Il reste un secret, reprit-il d'un ton grave. Mais, pour celui-là, il nous faut aller ailleurs, je ne veux pas courir le risque d'être surpris !

Elle le regarda, étonnée. Il l'embrassa et lui demanda de lui faire confiance, et elle acquiesça. Il vérifia la Carte du Maraudeur, glissa la cape sur eux, et entraîna Lily hors du domaine des Gryffondor.

* * *

Ils se déplacèrent aussi silencieusement que possible, James vérifiant de temps en temps la carte. Après avoir traversé une bonne partie du château, ils arrivèrent devant un placard à balais. James posa sa main sur la porte puis appuya sur un noeud du bois, qui se mit à luire légèrement. Il ouvrit, et fit entrer Lily dans ce qui se révéla être une petite pièce confortable, meublée de gros coussins et d'un grand tapis. Une réserve de bièraubeurre et de confiseries de Honeydukes, ainsi que des farces et attrapes de Zonko, se trouvaient dans un coin. La jeune fille observa la pièce, d'abord surprise, puis se mit à rire.

- Eh bien, moi qui croyais que votre quartier général était votre dortoir !

- C'est difficile, lui expliqua-t-il, amusé, John Kendal y est souvent en même temps que nous. Nous avions besoin d'un endroit tranquille pour travailler, finit-il dans un clin d'oeil.

- Et c'est donc là que vous avez mis au point la carte ? demanda-t-elle dans un sourire.

- Oui, nous avons utilisé des livres qu'il n'aurait surtout pas fallu laisser traîner n'importe où, se rappela-t-il en riant.

- Ah oui ? questionna-t-elle, soudain effrayée.

- Pas de magie noire, rassure-toi ! se récria-t-il en levant ses deux mains devant lui. Mais plusieurs livres de la Réserve, oui. Et pas que pour la Carte.

- Et personne ne vous a jamais surpris ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Aucun risque ! se mit-il à rire. Seul l'un de nous quatre peut ouvrir cette pièce, et seulement en appuyant à l'endroit précis où je l'ai fait. N'importe qui d'autre ne verra qu'un placard à balai.

- Décidément, vous êtes des garçons pleins de ressources ! lui dit-elle avec un regard admiratif. Quel dommage que vous les ayez tant utilisées contre le règlement... finit-elle sur un ton navré.

- Ma Lily jolie, fit-il gravement en levant son menton vers lui, c'est lorsque l'un de nous quatre était malheureux que nous faisions le plus de coups, pour lui changer les idées.

Elle se mit à rire.

- Vous êtes incroyables ! Alors, si vous aviez été tout le temps heureux, vous auriez été beaucoup plus sages ? lui lança-t-elle, l'air mutin.

- Oui, il y a des tonnes de choses que nous n'aurions pas faites, à commencer par la Carte du Maraudeur, et... ce que je voulais te montrer.

- Ce n'est pas cette pièce ?

- Non, elle n'a pas tant d'importance que ça - même si je ferai en sorte que tu puisses l'ouvrir quand tu veux, avant de repartir.

Elle le remercia du regard, avant de le fixer, d'un air interrogatif. James la fit asseoir, l'embrassa, s'écarta doucement d'elle jusqu'au milieu de la pièce. Il lui fit alors un clin d'oeil et se transforma en cerf. Lily l'observa, sidérée. Il lui fit un nouveau clin d'oeil, qui la sortit de sa torpeur. Il avait les mêmes yeux chocolat.

Elle se releva et s'approcha de lui. Elle tendit sa main, hésitante, vers son museau, qu'il vint doucement y glisser. S'enhardissant, elle se mit à lui caresser le front, la tête, puis le dos. Elle toucha ses bois, et souffla tout à coup, le regardant droit dans les yeux :

- Cornedrue... Tu m'as dit que tu étais Cornedrue... C'est pour ça ?

Il hocha la tête, et elle aurait juré voir un sourire étirer ses lèvres. Elle entoura son cou de ses bras, et se blottit contre le cerf. Le jeune homme reprit sa forme, et la serra contre lui. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, passionnément. Puis elle le regarda sérieusement.

- Depuis combien de temps es-tu un Animagus, James ?

- Depuis notre cinquième année, à vrai dire, répondit-il, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Je crois que plus rien ne devrait me surprendre, de ta part, James Potter ! s'exclama-t-elle, d'abord effarée, puis amusée. Et tu n'es pas si prétentieux ni arrogant que je l'ai cru, pour ne jamais t'être vanté de ton niveau et de tes capacités, finit-elle, avant de l'embrasser.

Il se mit à rire, mais s'arrêta devant l'air grave qu'elle avait pris.

- James... C'est pour Remus que vous avez fait ça ?

Il sursauta.

- Il est toujours malade à la pleine lune, James, et son épouvantard est une sphère argentée... Il y a longtemps que j'ai deviné, mon amour, depuis que lui et moi sommes devenus amis, en cinquième année.

- Il sait que tu sais ? demanda James, si étonné qu'il ne releva pas la manière dont elle l'avait appelé.

- Non, j'ai toujours fait comme si de rien n'était, pour ne pas lui faire de peine ou le mettre mal à l'aise, lui répondit-elle. Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. C'est pour lui que tu es devenu un Animagus, n'est-ce pas ? Pour rester à ses côtés durant les transformations ? Et je présume, du coup, que Sirius en est un aussi, et probablement Peter aussi, avec votre aide ?

- Tu es particulièrement perspicace, ma Lily, tu as tout compris, en effet, dit-il dans un soupir, en la serrant contre lui.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau.


	5. La confiance règne

Le lendemain, une étrange rumeur bruissa dans Poudlard, partant de la tour de Gryffondor, et atteignit la Grande Salle. Lorsque Lily et James y pénétrèrent, main dans la main, il y eut un grand silence, tandis que chacun les observait. Lily rougit légèrement, déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de James, et se força à avoir l'air aussi naturel que possible, tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la table des Gryffondor. Gênée, elle regardait droit devant elle, mais James, rayonnant, balayait fièrement la pièce du regard. Il aperçut Severus Rogue, assis à sa table. Le Serpentard lui parut crispé, et James ne put retenir un sourire victorieux.

Dès qu'ils furent assis, Sirius se redressa et, avant que James n'ait pu l'arrêter, les fit acclamer par leurs condisciples. Les Gryffondor manifestèrent la même joie, le même enthousiasme qu'en début d'année, au moment de la répartition. La majorité des Serdaigle et des Poufsouffle les suivit, mais pas un applaudissement ne se fit entendre, du côté Serpentard. Voyant James le menacer de sa baguette, furieux, Sirius se rassit brusquement et lui tira la langue.

Sentant un malaise, Cathlyn s'écria, en montrant le plafond enchanté :

- Regardez, il neige !

Lily lui jeta un regard reconnaissant pour la diversion, qui détourna partiellement les conversations, et se mit à manger. Elle s'interrompait fréquemment pour échanger regards et sourires avec James. Sirius réussit à capter le regard de ce dernier, au bout d'un moment, et lui fit comprendre qu'il ne perdait rien pour attendre.

Lily et James allèrent main dans la main au cours de Sortilèges, puis à celui d'Histoire de la magie. Sirius bouillonnait de curiosité, Cathlyn aussi, mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls à vouloir en savoir plus, et à être découragés par les regards que leurs lançaient les amoureux. Durant le cours du professeur Binns, Cathlyn et Helen tentaient, comme à leur habitude, de prendre des notes. Elles s'arrêtèrent brusquement, hébétées. En effet, Lily, pour la première fois depuis son entrée à Poudlard, n'en prenait pas. Au lieu de cela, la préfète discutait par parchemin interposé avec James, assis à côté d'elle. Elles se promirent de tirer les choses au clair.

Avant de se séparer, l'une pour aller en cours de Botanique, l'autre en cours d'Étude des moldus, les deux jeunes gens s'attardèrent dans un couloir pour s'embrasser passionnément. Dès qu'ils furent hors de vue l'un de l'autre, Lily fut entourée par ses amies et James par les trois autres Maraudeurs, exigeant des explications. Lily avoua qu'elle avait découvert le vrai James et s'était mise à l'aimer, ce qui fit rire ses amies, qui lui expliquèrent qu'elles l'avaient deviné depuis longtemps. Elles lui demandèrent comment ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble. Elle raconta qu'il lui avait, à sa demande, exprimé ses sentiments, sincèrement et honnêtement, et que, convaincue et rassurée, elle lui avait avoué les siens et donc accepté de sortir avec lui, mais ne voulut rien dire de plus.

* * *

De son côté, James fut kidnappé par ses amis, qui l'emmenèrent dans leur repaire, lui faisant rater son cours. Ils le saucissonnèrent, après lui avoir confisqué sa baguette.

- Alors, faux frère, lui dit Sirius, d'un ton accusateur et les bras croisés, tu te lèves avec un sourire benêt sur le visage, tu rejoins Evans dans la Salle Commune pour l'embrasser et non seulement elle se laisse faire, mais elle répond à ton baiser, tu passes la matinée à lui tenir la main et tu la distrais du cours d'Histoire de la magie, et tu crois pouvoir t'en tirer sans en parler à tes bons vieux copains Maraudeurs ?

Visages fermés et bras croisés, Remus et Peter acquiescèrent vigoureusement. James se mit à rire.

- Parce que vous avez vraiment cru que j'avais l'intention de ne rien vous dire ?

Ils opinèrent, l'air toujours fâché, et Sirius continua :

- Tu n'imaginais quand même pas que personne ne se rendrait compte de quoi que ce soit ?

- Avec tous les râteaux que tu t'es pris de sa part ces deux dernières années, James, poursuivit Remus, tu reconnaîtras que votre couple était en tête de liste des improbables.

- Même si ça allait beaucoup mieux cette année, hier vous n'étiez que des camarades ! s'écria Peter.

- On a donc bien l'intention de découvrir ce qui s'est passé entre vous, cette nuit, reprit Sirius d'un ton doucereux, tout en jouant avec sa baguette. Et pourquoi tu ne nous as rien raconté ni hier soir, ni ce matin, finit-il en grondant.

James leur expliqua qu'ils dormaient tous tellement bien, la veille au soir, qu'il n'avait pas voulu les réveiller et que, ce matin-là, il était tellement pressé de retrouver sa Lily, qu'il s'était dit que les explications attendraient. Devant l'air toujours contrarié de ses amis, il leur raconta comment Lily l'avait rejoint sur le canapé pour l'interroger sur ses sentiments, et lui avait alors avoué les partager. Il leur expliqua que, lorsqu'elle avait enfin accepté de sortir avec lui, il s'était senti tellement heureux qu'il en aurait fait exploser des feux d'artifice, mais qu'il avait bien compris que ça déplairait fortement à la jeune fille, d'où ses menaces à Sirius, dans la Grande Salle.

Les Maraudeurs détachèrent et congratulèrent leur ami. Celui-ci leur raconta alors qu'il avait montré à Lily sa cape et la Carte, manquant se faire étrangler par Sirius. Il leur dit ensuite qu'il avait aussi emmené la jeune fille à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient actuellement, et qu'elle pouvait désormais y venir quand elle voulait, récoltant trois regards courroucés. Mais lorsqu'il leur dévoila qu'il lui avait révélé qu'il était Animagus, ses amis blêmirent, particulièrement Remus.

- J'ai autant confiance en Lily qu'en chacun de vous trois, Patmol, Lunard, Queudver, mes amis, soutint fermement James. Je sais qu'elle ne nous trahira pas. Remus, ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit-il avec un sourire. Elle a compris pourquoi j'étais devenu Animagus, et pressenti que Sirius et Peter l'étaient aussi, parce qu'elle a deviné, depuis notre cinquième année, que ton petit problème de fourrure ne concernait pas un lapin. Et elle n'en parlera pas plus qu'elle ne l'a déjà fait.

- Ça fait deux ans qu'elle sait, et elle n'a rien dit... Bien au contraire, elle est devenue mon amie... songea tout haut Remus. Tu es un crétin amoureux, Cornedrue, mais je crois que tu as raison sur ce point, on peut faire confiance à ta Lily, lui dit-il avec un sourire.

Peter s'empressa d'approuver, mais Sirius voulut d'abord savoir s'il avait dit à Lily en quel animal il se transformait. James le rassura, c'était son secret à lui, c'était donc à lui de décider s'il voulait ou non le dire ou le montrer à la jeune fille.


	6. Il a neigé

La neige était tombée à gros flocons durant toute la matinée, couvrant Poudlard et son parc d'un épais manteau blanc. De nombreux élèves projetaient de faire un tour dehors, entre le repas et la reprise des cours. Lily et James avaient prévu de se promener au bord du lac. Ils sortirent au milieu du flot de leurs camarades et tentèrent de s'éclipser discrètement. Les Maraudeurs les aperçurent et se mirent à leur lancer des boules de neige, visant principalement James. Les amoureux se retournèrent et Lily commença aussitôt à leur renvoyer d'autres boules de neige, en représailles. Peu à peu, la bataille devint à peu près généralisée - en dehors des Serpentard, dont seuls quelques Première année s'étaient lancés dans la bagarre.

Severus était tenté de jeter un sort à James. Plusieurs fois, il le visa, mais le jeune homme bougeait sans cesse, et Lily était très proche de lui, trop proche. Elle le regardait avec tant d'amour que le Serpentard finit par s'enfuir, brûlant de rage et de détresse.

Sirius s'amusait à viser James, rien que pour voir Lily le défendre et le venger. Il se régalait à les voir ainsi. Le bonheur du jeune homme, qu'il avait tant de fois dû réconforter après ses échecs, le remplissait d'une joie profonde. Et le regard possessif de Lily sur James lui donnait envie de faire encore plus le pitre que jamais.

Cathlyn jubilait. Elle avait deviné depuis longtemps l'attirance de Lily pour James, mais impossible de faire entendre raison à celle-ci, jusque-là. Quant au jeune homme, elle lui était reconnaissante d'avoir mûri et changé, ce qui avait permis à son amie d'enfin trouver le bonheur dans ses bras. À leurs côtés, elle bombardait de boules de neige le camp adverse.

James était radieux. Il était sûr que l'avenir lui souriait, maintenant qu'il avait enfin à ses côtés la femme de sa vie. Il aimait la sentir si proche de lui, il aimait la complicité qu'ils étaient en train de créer, s'unissant pour assaillir leurs camarades de boules de neige, tout en se protégeant l'un l'autre. Lily avait les joues presque douloureuses, tant elle souriait. Elle n'avait pas besoin de regarder James pour sentir à quel point ils étaient liés, mais ne pouvait s'en empêcher, quand la bataille semblait se calmer. Ils se comprenaient d'un geste. Elle aurait voulu que l'instant ne finisse jamais.

La plupart des élèves lançaient les boules directement à la main, quelques-uns utilisaient leurs baguettes, pour diriger une trajectoire ou lancer de plus grosses boules. C'était un peu la cohue, et plusieurs camps retranchés s'étaient créés, sous les rires des combattants, qui s'étaient regroupés un peu au hasard, mêlant les différentes maisons.

Albus Dumbledore ouvrit sa fenêtre et s'appuya contre le rebord. Il observait ses élèves, un sourire aux lèvres. Il aimait décidément beaucoup la neige.


End file.
